Torchwood's Impossible Eleven
by Doctor Who Weeping Angels
Summary: Combination of my favourite shows. Jack meets eleven and the team meets the impossible girl later on. Please read it, first time doing a cross over or anything other than NCIS. Its for the 50th on Saturday. It will get more pairing later if you want me to continue.


Gwen walked to go into the hub to find Jack. It wasn't late but rather early. She was coming in to see if she could find some papers she promised Andy while she was helping him with his case when a man in strange attire approached her and said,

"Excuse me but is Captain Jack Harkness inside?" She replied,

"Probably, why?" The man's only responce was to say,

"Tell him an old friend with a new face is outside. He'll know what it means." She smiled and walked inside, pushing the button Ianto had pushed when she came as the "pizza delivery girl". She turned to face the man and now there was a shorter brunette girl at his side. She must have been behind while they were talking. When she realized he was just looking at her she said,

"Well if you're a friend of Jack's then your a friend of mine and I'm sure you've been in Torchwood before. Come on, follow me, both of you." He nods before taking the brunette's hand and walking after Gwen.

"Excuse me but we never got you name." The brunette said. She smiled and continued, "This is the Doctor and I'm Clara." At the word 'Doctor' Gwen froze.

"The Doctor, as in Jack's Doctor, the one who took him away and he never told us where he was going. That Doctor."

"Yes but that was with a face that he was more familiar with. I regenerated about fifteen to twenty years ago. He and I knew Rose and Donna and are both good friends with Martha."

"Martha Jones?"

"Yes Doctor Martha Jones of UNIT. I worked for UNIT years ago and I knew she would be perfect for a job there." She nods and unlocks the door. She walks up the stairs looking back at the Doctor and Clara. He looked fine, completely unfased by the Hub but Clara looked almost shocked. When they get to Jack's office she knocks then opens the door. Jack smiles as she walks in.

"Gwen why are you here so early, it's only six. You don't have to be here for another three hours."

"There's a friend here for you. The Doctor and Clara, an old friend with a new face." She turn towards the two in the hall and Jack smiles. He walks out and hugs the Doctor.

"Its been a long time."

"It has, Jack, this is Clara Oswin Oswald. She is my current companion." The Doctor smiles and Jack takes her hand, kissing it lightly before saying,

"Captain Jack Harkness of the Torchwood Institute. He doesn't much like that though."

"Why not?" Both girls ask.

"We both lost a very good and close friend at Torchwood 1 during the battle of Canary Warf."

"Was she turned into a cyberman like Lisa?" Gwen asks.

"No, thank God, she got stuck in a parrellel demention with her mother and friend Mickey."

"But Martha's married to a Mickey."

"Yeah, that's a long story for another day, Doctor, never said why you were here. I'm assuming you're letting the TARDIS recharge from the rift again."

"Bingo, and while we wait I wanted to check in on you and meet your current team."

"Well you've met Gwen, her official title from me is P. C. Constable Gwen Cooper, the rest of the team will be in later but there's Toshiko Sato, we call her Tosh, Doctor Owen Harper, and Ianto Jones."

"Can't wait to meet them."

"Ianto normally comes in early to start the coffee and Tosh and Owen usually come in around eight or nine."

"Ianto come for more reasons than just to make the coffee Jack." Gwen whispers. Jack and the Doctor ignored her but Clara asked,

"What other reasons would he have to comein early?"

"Are you kidding me?" Gwen laughed, "look at him, he's gorgeous, would'nt you come into work early if you could get a piece of it?" Clara is silent, "how about I show you the vaults while they talk?" She leads Clara down the stairs leaving the guys alone.

"So how long have you been on Jack's team?" Clara asks,

"I dunno, about a year or maybe two. You loose count when you're chasing aliens all day. What about you, how long have you been with him?"

"Like six months, I think, like you said kinda loose track when you're chasing aliens all day."

"So what's your relationship with Jack, you seem close."

"Oh, that is strickly platonic, I'm married. What about you and the Doctor?"

"I dont know if there's even anthing there. I promised when I firt met him I wouldn't like him as anything more than a friend but,"

"You love him." She finished her sentence.

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to, you look at him the way Ianto looks at Jack." She opens the door to the vaults. "Wanna see the first alien I met at Torchwood?"

"Sure," they walk over to a cell with the lights off. When Gwen flicks the switch Clara jumps back.

"What is that?"

"That, is a Weevil, I forget what Jack named it, I think it was something like Betty but I'm probably wrong."

"He never told me where we were, I'm sorry but where are we currently. I mean I know we're in Torchwood but what's outside?"

"Cardiff, youre probably from around London, yeah, you look like a London girl."

So first Doctor Who/Torchwood fic. Hope you guys liked it. If you want more just let me know and if you like NCIS then I've got two other stories out for that show. This was just something I wanted to do before the 50th anniversery in a few days. Anyway i'd love to read any reviews from you guys. Thanks for reading.


End file.
